powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Empress Meadow
(1-48): The white-skinned, silver-maned, purple-lipped, golden-eyed mystery ruler of the Zone Empire. Character History Meadow is the mysterious ruler of Zone, appearing merely as the head of a woman in the sky giving orders to the minions beneath and taking their ideas for what they wish to in order to conquer worlds. For most of the series, the only thing known was her mission: a desire to destroy one-thousand planets throughout the galaxy; once all thousand are destroyed, then Meadow would gain eternal life in the process. The planet Sidon was one of those planets destroyed twenty years prior, with the intention of Earth to be the final, thousandth planet to complete the process. However due to Sidon's destruction, she and Zone quickly faced the trouble of fighting Fiveman when they come to Earth to make it their final goal of the mission. However in truth, Meadow never existed as she claimed to be. In truth, Galactic Empress Meadow was originally a normal humanoid alien woman who was discovered by the Galactic Super Beast Vulgyre who desired her as his queen. When she refused, he gave chase until she fell off a cliff, killing her in the process. Still intent on making her his own, Vulgyre took the body of the dead Meadow and entombed it within himself, using her image as its "face" during his own actual destruction of the thousand planets for a true intent of becoming unstoppable. With the deceased spirit of Meadow as its captive, Vulgyre used her image to support the other Zone warriors, while trying to prevent anyone from knowing the truth. After Captain Garoa accidentally discovers a possible chamber that would reveal its nature as a sentient spacecraft, he transforms Meadow's image from a kinder one to a more cruel, angry image, with more markings on her face and her hair turning redder in color, telling them to not question "her" and not discover what was there. After Zone finally does discover that Vulgyre is alive, he uses Meadow to make them believe he is merely an ally to help them destroy Earth. But when he encounters the Sidon Flowers, the connection between Meadow and Vulgyre finally breaks, releasing part of the control and forcing Vulgyre to take full command himself. Eventually once Fiveman discover the Sidon Flowers being a key into stopping Vulgyre once and for all, they break into Vulgyre in order to use them, only to finally discover the entombed Meadow within. Once discovering her plight, they use the Sidon Flowers to finally allow her spirit to rest eternally; once departed, her body rots away completely and Vulgyre finally becomes weakened to the point that the sibling heroes can destroy him. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Galactic Empress Meadow is one of several past Super Sentai villains that appear in clips in the anniversary special Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Warriors *Wandering Swordsman Queen Killer (22) Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances References Category:Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Galactic Imperial Army Zone Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good